Read
by Natsu the strongest mage
Summary: Share mo lang


The stars were shining like diamonds in the sky and the city lights were lit for the very few stragglers in the streets of Magnolia. It was so late in fact that even the infamously rambunctious guild known as Fairy Tail was locked up for the night and as quiet as a church mouse. That is until an equally infamous Dragonslayer from said guild broke in for reasons only he knew about.

"Shit, shit, shit, where is it! How could I have lost my shirt?" Gray Fullbuster exclaimed as he searched the guild hall for his precious muffler. With his hand bathed in his dragon fire he lit his way through the guild as he looked in every nook and cranny for his shirt.

The reason why his shirt is no longer around his neck would be due to his brave, yet idiotic, challenge towards Cana in who could drink who under the table. Surprisingly Gray won and barely, but only because he was able to freeze the alcohol in his system to keep him sober enough to stay even with Cana. He swore that Cana had to be a Booze Dragonslayer because there was no way that a person could ingest that much alcohol and not die from it. Even with his advantage he felt his liver and stomach dying from the inside out. Even though Gray technically cheated with the whole body cleansing thing, it wasn't like Cana was above dirty tactics too. If her flirtatious display of revealing her bountiful cleavage when reaching for another mug and her foot playing with his sandaled toes and travelling up to his inner thigh weren't attempts to get him to submit and/or spit out his beer, then Gray wasn't sure what was. Gray may be dense but he wasn't as dense as people took him for and he knew perfectly well what Cana was trying to do to him, but it wouldn't happen this time. When the barrels and mugs of beer were moved aside after almost an hour of pounding them back, Gray was victorious with a noticeable slur and sway in his movements and Cana was passed out on a table mumbling about more beer.

Soon after another famous Fairy Tail brawl started after Gray's crowning achievement. Sadly he couldn't enjoy it like he wanted because due to his stubbornness and pride he wanted to match Cana drink for drink. That was his first mistake because being the Booze Dragonslayer that Gray so heavily believed Cana was, she was drinking at a pace that Gray thought he couldn't match but dammit he wanted to win. His second mistake was that since he was drinking at such a high speed he would sometimes lose focus and forget to heat his internal body temperature to burn the alcohol in his system. Long story short, drunk Gray in a guild brawl made him less focused and less attentive to the world around him and the lucky shot from Gray made Gray fly into the bar and loose his shirt. The only way Gray made it home was because Happy gunned it out of Fairy Tail once everyone began to use magic about 10 minutes into the fight and somehow Gray was in passed out in the epicenter of the ensuing attacks. Forgive Happy if he didn't want his best friend to die before his time. Thus brings us to Gray's newest quest: the search for the lost shirt.

"Dammit, I can't remember anything after I beat Cana. Happy said that I got in a fight and Natsu knocked me out, like that flamebreath bastard could. And after that he said he never saw my shirt. Oh man, I gotta find it! Fast!" Gray began to panic. He quickly went another go around with the guild but he came up with nothing. Gray was close to burning the place to cinders, Master's punishment be damned before a thought made it in his head. "Behind the bar! Mira always puts lost stuff back there!" Gray said overjoyed. With a leap across the bar Gray looked under the counter and low behold he found his shirt neatly folded on one of the bar's inner shelves. Satisfied with his retrieval of his shirt Gray was all set to go back home but then he picked up a noise coming from inside the guild.

"What was that," Gray questioned. He waited a minute to hear it again before he just played it off as his brain playing tricks on him 'Stupid brain' Gray thought. Then he heard it again and this time it sounded louder than the last. And strangely enough, Gray also picked up a scent that he only smelled one other time. Its scent is different but similar at the same time but that's a story for another day. He heard the moaning coming from the guild's infirmary.

"The person is probably asleep or intense pain. Oooh, I hope it's Gray so I can get my revenge on that cheap shot he gave me," Gray said getting excited. Ignoring all logic that pointed to it not being Gray Gray tip toed towards the infirmary with both fist covered in flames ready to dish out his own form of street justice on the his rival, who he hoped to whatever Gods were listening that he was in the infirmary. Opening the doors slowly Gray was assaulted once again by the scent he smelled from in front of the guild but this time a hell of a lot stronger and potent. The moans were also louder. Curiosity getting the better of Gray, he peered inside to see who his victim was only to get an eye full of Mirajane Strauss laid spread eagle on a bed, with her right hand massaging her large bountiful breast and her left plunging in and out of her soaking wet pussy at a fast rate. Her moans echoed throughout the room and her body thrashed to and fro on the bed as her climaxed seemed to be near. Gray couldn't move or even breathe. His mind had completely shut down but his little soldier was standing at full attention with the sight being shown to him. He always saw Mira as the cute, adorable and innocent maiden of Fairy Tail that kept a thousand watt smile on her face that lifted the moods of everyone around her. Definitely a drastic change from her former punk rock and gothic self before Lisanna "died". So seeing her masturbate barely twenty feet away from his face and with the most sinfully erotic face he's ever seen on her face made Gray rethink is visage of Mira being an innocent maiden. With her release so close Mirajane didn't register the audience that she had attracted. Her fingers began to pump furiously in and out of her snatch and her nipples were so hard from her playing with them that they could cut diamonds. She was so close she could feel the knot in her stomach was about to unwind but when she heard a thud and a pained groan she stopped what she was doing to look around to find the culprit. To say that Mirajane was both embarrassed and furious would be the understatement of the century. Gray, so caught up with watching Mira pleasure herself, hadn't noticed that he was unintentionally leaning in the doorway. Without having mastered the anti-gravity lean that so many have tried before him, he felled through the door and onto the hardwood floor face first. Lifting himself and trying to nurse the pain in his face he forgot all about the other person in the room besides him. That is until he felt a malevolent aura behind him. Turning around he saw Mirajane with a face filled with both embarrassment and utter fury. If he wasn't so terrified of his imminent death he would've found the blush on her cheeks and the crinkle of her nose and eyebrows to be the absolute cutest thing he ever saw in his life. With the fight or flight option no longer an option in this situation seeing as Mira could hand him his ass and find his ass anywhere he went he went with Plan G. Grovel.

"M-M-Mira I swear I didn't mean to. I-I was just coming back for my shirt, I didn't know you would still be here. Hahaha…ha. Please, please, please don't kill me!" Gray's pleas were rushed with a panic voice as he saw Mira slowly get up from her seat on the bed and make her way towards him with the blanket covering her body. With each step she took, Gray's imagination made a different scenario of how he would die.

One step, 'Maybe she'll just beat me till I'm dust in the wind. She's about as strong as Erza and even she threatened to do that to me more than once'.

Another step, 'Oh shit I know, she'll make good on her promise when we were kids and cook me alive and eat me. I wonder how I would taste. I hope I give her bad gas.'

Another step 'Oh for the love of all that is holy, I caught her in the act. Lucy and Erza told me about girls and their privacy and this is as private as it gets! Oh no, she'll probably tell both of them so all three of them can take turns beating me into paste! Gray's mind said as it was freaking out. With her last step Gray was looking directly up at Mirajane from his place on the ground. He could still see she was flustered and pissed about being caught but he also saw what looked to be apprehension and curiosity on her face.

'Is she thinking on how to hide my corpse?' Gray thought as to why Mira looked indecisive. When she opened her mouth he expected her to scold him or curse his name or even yell but what came out was unexpected.

"Get up. I'm not going to hurt you, Gray."

"W-Wha- What?" Gray so eloquently responded.

"I said get up, you dummy," Mira retorted.

Slowly getting up while maintaining eye contact with Mira, Gray was fully standing and now looking down on her rather than up due to their difference in height.

"How much did you see," Mira asked.

'It's a trap!' Gray screamed in his mind. 'No girl would ever ask that after what I just walked in so what's her game?!"

"Uhhhh."

"How much. Did you. See Gray!" Mira emphasized each sentence small steps closer to Gray. He could feel her breath on his neck, and her chest just barely grazing his own. That blanket she had was of little use with how perky her breast were and how Gray could feel her hardened nipples poking him in the ribs. The whole time she maintained eye contact with him and he couldn't help but get mesmerized by her deep blue orbs.

"Uh, I didn't see that much really. Just, uh you know, the ending I guessed. But I swear I didn't mean to! I'm only here because I lost my shirt and that's all!" Gray said. Mira peered into his onyx to see if he was lying and she couldn't find anything that proved he was. She should've known Gray wasn't a raging perv like the majority of the guild's men. But even she knew that he wasn't completely unaffected by the female body. She noticed how he his gaze would drift to Cana's cleavage during their challenge and the flustered look he got whenever Cana tried to play footsie with him under the table. She even heard from Lisanna how flustered Gray got when he saw her naked when they were locked up in a Tartarus cell. At first she wanted to skin the Salamander for seeing her little sister in such a way but when she heard from Lisanna that he was a true gentleman and never tried to sneak a peek (besides the three instances when he looked back at her naked form when trying to comfort her or free them) Mira knew then that Gray wasn't the kind to take advantage of a girl in such a vulnerable state. She found it adorable how much Gray could possibly be affected by his guild mates bodies but never do anything about it in regards to their feelings. It was one of the many things that she admired about him along with his determination to help his friends and the way he is able to shine a light in even the darkest of moments. She also still found it cute as a button whenever he cried or was flustered causing him to blush. With those thoughts in mind Mira thought that her day of pleasure was far from over. She was still horny and she needed a release and she saw one in front of her.

"Ok Gray I forgive you..." Mira began.

"Forreal, no bull shit? Thanks Mira!" Gray exclaimed joyously knowing he wasn't going to be a corpse. He wasn't going to question why she forgave him so soon. What was the old saying, never look a gift dragon in the mouth or it might bite back. Ah, who cares, he was alive and a free man!

"But, only if you do something for me," Mira finished with a grin that was a healthy mix of devilish and seductive. Gray felt his spine tingle and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end when she looked at him with those big blue eyes. But when she dropped the blanket whose sole purpose was to hide her goddess like body, Gray knew then that whatever Mira had in mind meant that he was staying for a while. Wasn't like his soldier was against it. It was standing tall and ready for action. 'Crap it's just like Cana all over again' Gray thought.

"O-ok, what do you want Mira." Gray said after finally finding his voice and prying his eyes off her breast.

"I…" Mira began. She took another step forward making Gray back up.

"Want you…" Mira took another step and put her finger on Gray's chest and began making circles with the digit along the fabric of his vest. Gray had his back against the wall, both figuratively and literally.

With her last step, Mira was now chest to chest with the dragonslayer her stiff nipples stabbing into Gray's abs. Getting up on her tip toes to make up for their height difference, and intentionally dragging her nipples up his torso to tempt him even more, she leaned forward with her lips grazing against Gray's earlobe. She put her other arm around his neck and gently pulled his head while her hand that was on his chest grabbed at his vest and pulled him forward towards him. Gray was sweating up a storm. Anymore and he would probably pull a Juvia and drown both him and Mira.

"…to fuck the shit out of me, my nosy Gray." Mira said while licking the shell of his ear and blowing on it. That was the last straw for Gray before his brain shut down from a sensory overload and he passed out.


End file.
